Jump!
by KingdomDragon
Summary: The visit in a big town did not go well for Tsuna. Somehow trouble always managed to find him.


Hello!

This is my debut story. And I shall start with a small OneShot for one of my favorite animes. This story was inspired by the piece 'Jump!' from 'Two Steps from Hell'. I recommend listening to it while reading to get in the mood.

Well, I wish you fun while reading!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me and I don't take any profit from this story.

* * *

One Shot: Jump!

Peacefully the fat, gray pigeons sat on the flat roof of a skyscraper where no one would disturb them. Lazily cooing the lethargic birds cleaned their feathers… until a small person crashed in the middle of their assembly.

The pigeons flew frightened apart, their feathers sailed whirling together with some hands full of dust in the air and several soft downs landed in the fluffy, brown hair of a boy who, while being nearly as frightened, hastily stood up with his arms wildly fluttering and hurried on his way.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ran over the even roof and looked rushed over his shoulder. Three men in black suits and dark sun glasses landed on the same spot as the boy before them and when they saw their target they began to approach him swiftly. Mentioned target gave a short and shrill cry quickening his pace.

After the whole Decimo family - together with Reborn of course – arrived at the overwhelmingly big city, Tsuna immediately got a bad feeling. Vongola intuition, he guessed.

And shortly after their arrival, the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia already found himself being pursued, namely by another mafia family that apparently wanted to kidnap him or whatever. But they didn't expect the amazing proves the future boss showed in fleeing.

How they managed to end on the highest roofs of the city, Tsuna didn't remember anymore and at the moment it was completely irrelevant because he was fast approaching the edge of one of these roofs.

With strong momentum he climbed the fencing that surrounded the roof's surface and launched into the air. Fortunately the skyscrapers were near enough besides each other because he was running along a large street and Tsuna came stumbling down onto the next roof. This one was covered with gravel. It was a change but the footing became harder to maintain. His persecutors seemingly being one of the braver ones – Tsuna snorted mockingly; of course they had to be brave. They were Mafia! – landed compared to the boy more elegantly on the many, crude Stones and this time they took out their guns. Apparently they had enough of the game of tag.

Tsuna sensed the feeling of danger in the back of his head and instead of touching down with his right foot he whirled back and made a full turn while evading to his left. It was just in time because there where his right leg would have been a bullet whizzed past him. The pursuers obviously wanted to make their target immobile by shooting some holes in its calves.

The boy screeched once again and dodged the other bullets in the same fashion as well. The pebbles under him crunched loudly. Reborn's habit to use him as a practice target was turning out to be a useful exercise to now escape from harm's way.

Tsuna cursed himself that he had found something good in the torture methods of the sadistic tutor.

The Mafiosi behind him cussed loudly and swore at him for being an annoying fly over which the boy could only shake his head. He had been insulted much worse already. And these men called themselves Mafia?

The boss in training switched to the next roof and nearly ran into a pile of scrap metal if he hadn't this time actually fortunately tripped and fallen with an undignified yelp on his face. He stood up again with tears in his eyes and rubbed his aching nose. After shortly scanning his surroundings he decided to climb the pile of rubbish that was leaning against a rather big shed on the roof. He cut his palm on something on the way up but ignored the injury because with growing dread he heard his pursuers land behind him.

Getting a sudden idea Tsuna whirled back around when he arrived on top of the shed and faced the Mafiosi. He kicked against a big metal plate that too was part of the rubbish in the pile. It fell over and took the men with it. The whole mountain collapsed into itself and buried the pursuers!

The Vongola Decimo winced slightly when he heard the loud clash. He felt pity for the buried but they had it coming.

A little relieved he crossed the gap between two more buildings. This time the height difference was a bigger and when he landed his momentum was so strong that he had to make a roll in order to not injure his legs. He hoped he could use the staircase to return down to the streets and meet up with his companions. His guardians were probably worried by now or at least part of them was. He just hoped Gokudera-kun didn't flip out too much when he learned that his Juudaime was missing and that Reborn won't kill him if the boy could excuse himself with a proper reason.

Over his head the propeller of a helicopter rattled steadily and under him the siren of a police car rang out.

The slightly disheveled boy neared the doorway that would lead to the staircase of the building he was on top, but before he could come close to it the door was violently thrown open and there stood two more men in black with their stylish, toned glasses that reflected the sun.

Tsuna shrieked and turned frightened to his left because the way straight ahead he couldn't take anymore. The reason being, that he arrived at a crossway, plus the people in that direction didn't seem very nice, too. No, they looked rather pissed off.

With his brown eyes widely opened he continued his escape, the Mafiosi hot on his heels. While jumping from roof to roof he tossed a bucket with paint towards his pursuers there, and then pushed a ladder for construction workers here, all in order to delay the men or make them stumble.

Another flaming signal of his intuition made him tilt his head slightly to side. A bullet flew with a hair's breadth pass him but a small scrap on his cheek was left where it grazed his skin.

The Vongola Decimo cried a long and defiant 'No!' and his running became irregular and springy like that of a deer not allowing his persecutors to have an easy time trying to hit him. Looks like he angered them enough to make them abandon their mission and try to hunt him down for real!

Countless roofs they already had crossed and Tsuna held on to the hope that he could shake his followers off if he gambled on his endurance. But wasn't that lucky. He never was.

The boy stopped unsteadily just before the edge of the last skyscraper in the line of buildings and glanced down briefly. There weren't any more roofs in reach and the way down led to the river that ran through the tall metropolis. Then he turned around.

With his heart pounding loudly in his chest he saw the two Mafiosi alarmingly fast approach him. A bit behind them the three men from before were already catching up. Tsuna had hoped that he had gotten rid of them. To his right the door leading to the roof opened and like the last time more men in black filed out of the doorway. There were no escape routes anymore but…

Tsuna whirled back to the abyss, his suddenly determined eyes gleaming with an orange Light.

… And jumped…

Not expecting something like this the pursuers watched with shock their target disappear from their view.

The wind zoomed pass him as he descended headfirst and with his eyes closed the long distance to the ground. It tore on his clothes and stole the warmth of his body with its cold breath. His hair was blown back and pressuring air stung in the open wound on his cheek. Small pearls of blood undid themselves from the scratch and hovered in the area over him.

He wasn't afraid. Not anymore. This had become his element.

He opened his eyes and the former brown iris was replaced by a flaming orange that seemed to be alight with a shine coming from within. A clear and orange as well flame appeared on his forehead and flickered in the same way as his hair in the passing wind but it didn't become weaker however strong the air pressure was. More flames ignited on his hand and he seemed to accelerate his speed but then he changed his direction.

And finally he flew…

More and more he gained height by using the flames on his hands as the source of his drive. He passed the roof level of the skyscrapers and headed straight into the limitless, blue sky.

The future Mafia boss was about to celebrate that he escaped his persecutors when he heard the sound of propellers behind him. Looking back he discovered a small, black combat helicopter under which was a machine gun attached. And it aimed at him!

Tsuna followed the movements of the weapon with calculating eyes before quickly diving away from the line of fire when he caught the sight of the flash) that gave away the coming of the first shoot. He flew faster than the gun could aim and the boy had enough time to look though the dark glass of the cockpit. Empty. So he had no reason not to destroy it.

The machine was automatically controlled, probably programmed to identify the heat of his flames, analyzed the Vongola Decimo cautiously. He flew over the helicopter and before it could find the signature of his flames again he deactivated them and fell. He landed with a dull impact on the outer shell of the flying machine and reactivated his flames of the sky. Putting his hands on the attachment of the propellers and concentrated. The Fire covered the turning blades and Tsuna positioned his hands in a diamond.

The burning flames on the propellers suddenly froze and the blades stopped. So the helicopter fell like a stone from the sky because nothing was keeping it in place anymore.

Tsuna stayed hovering in the air and watched the big, heavy piece of scrap metal drop into the water of the river where it sank to the ground.

He sighed in relieve and let his gaze wander over the rest of the town. He hesitated. Where did he come from again? How was he supposed to find the way back!?

Groaning dejectedly he let his intuition guide him on the hopefully right direction.

In the background he heard more silent sirens and he prayed fervently that _this time_ it had nothing to do with him.

* * *

Well, that's it from me for now. It would be really nice if you could point out any grammatical mistakes and/or if I formulated something awkwardly. English is not my first language so I am still learning... Actually, it's not my second language either.

Oh well, it doesn't matter. Have a nice day!

YS Dragon.


End file.
